This invention relates generally to a transporting and storage device and more particularly to a device for transporting and storing ski equipment.
Transporting ski equipment from a vehicle, residence, or hotel can be a heavy, awkward, inconvenient, and cumbersome task. Some skiers carry skis and ski poles on their shoulders, in an upright position, or under their arms, while they maneuver stairs and pathways that are often snow and ice covered. Not only is this tiring, but it is also somewhat dangerous if the skier is wearing ski boots as ski boots do not have exceptional traction, which might result in a fall and injury. To reduce some of this risk, some skiers will carry their ski boots separately and wear street shoes to and from the slopes. While this reduces the risk of injury, this method also requires that a skier find a locker at the slope to store the street shoes while skiing.
To overcome these problems, carriers have been developed for transporting ski equipment. Such carriers allow a skier to more conveniently carry all the equipment at once to and from slopes. Examples of such carriers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,137 and 4,856,811. These patents, however, disclose further problems. Particularly, a skier must dispose of the carrier in a locker.
In view of these problems, it is desirable to provide a transporting device that can be secured to a conventional ski rack available at most ski slopes, as well as provide a secured storage compartment for storing equipment such as street shoes and the like.
Thus, a principal objective of the invention is to provide a device that enables a skier to easily transport ski equipment to and from a ski slope.
A further objective is to provide a device that allows a skier to conveniently store and secure equipment at a ski slope.
Another objective is to provide a device that can be secured to any type of conventional rack at a ski slope.
A still further objective is to provide a device that allows a skier to store equipment in an upright position.
Various other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the disclosure.